Grass mowing machines typically include a frame that supports the machine's components including an internal combustion engine, battery pack or other power source, axles, wheels, steering and brake systems and an operator seat. The operator seat may be mounted between the front and rear axles, either to the middle or toward the rear of the frame. The engine, battery pack or other power source may be mounted to the frame forwardly of the operator seat, or in the case of a zero turn riding mower, behind the operator seat at the rear of the frame. Steering and brake controls may be located mid frame where an operator may access them from the operator seat. For example, zero turn riding mowers may have dual lever steering levers mounted to the frame on the left and right of the operator seat that an operator can pivot fore and aft, and also side-to-side, to control a pair of rear wheel motors. Brake systems on grass mowing machines may be actuated using a pedal and/or lever that may be mounted to the mid frame forwardly of the operator seat and/or beside the seat. A fuel tank may be mounted adjacent or behind the operator seat. Deck or implement lift systems may be mounted to the mid frame of the machine so that an operator may use a pedal and/or lever to raise and lower the deck or other implement. Additionally, engine and electrical controls and gauges may be mounted to a control panel in front of or next to the operator seat
Mounting these components onto the mid frame of a grass mowing machine can be complex and difficult. For example, mounting brackets, fasteners and other attachment devices may be used to attach and hold the components to the frame. The number of mounting brackets, fasteners and other attachment devices increases the complexity of grass mowing machines, adds to the parts count and cost, and contributes significant time to the assembly process. These parts also may reduce a machine's reliability and performance. A grass mowing machine operator platform is needed that can reduce complexity, reduce the parts count and cost, reduce assembly time, and increase reliability and performance.